Wind and Water
by Lily Windwave
Summary: Kaos found a new portal master recruit! that could only mean trouble! but as the prophecy fortells, Wind and Water will save the day. but there will be a heavy price. that could effect not just two certain Skylanders. but their relationship as well. (ChilVac again. but I will continue this one.)
1. Chapter 1

Sariah reached her hand toward a wooden doll. once she touched it's head. she smiled as the doll danced around with her hand. she flicked her fingers to make it run for the kitchen to grab a knife. then she made a chopping motion with her hand to make him cut his arm and leg off. then, unpossessing it. she gigled as it Screamed in agony then dropped to the ground. "please summon more!" She begged a short man standing besinde her. the man waved his hand and another wooden doll appeared. She smiled the did the same as last time.

then, a beaten down troll walked in the room "umm... lord Kaos, didn't you recruit Sariah to help you take over Skylands"

"Silence, Glumshanks! I'm training her!" The little man responeded as he mindlessly summoned another wooden doll and Sariah clapped her hands with glee as the doll broke into splinters. "In fact. now that I have a recuit portal master with me. I don't need you! you're fired!"

Glumshanks' Ears drooped as he walked out of the castle. Sariah too busy with the wooden dolls to notice anything.

Glumhanks now was angry. very angry. he stormed out to the next Skyland. jumped in a hole. climbed up a ladder and then jumped out another hole to see Eon's Citadel. "Fine, If Kaos does'nt need me. I'll join his worst enemy."


	2. Chapter 2

Jet-Vac looked up at the Sky. and then down at the Eon-Knows-how-far drop. he was the ace flyer of his hometown. but if he ran out of power on this drop. oh boy, he'd be in for one hell of a fall.

"C'mon Jet-Vac! you can do it!" Stealth Elf, his rival and good friend cheered.

"Yeah! all it is is one flight across!and that'll be a breeze for you, literally!" Camo, Jet-Vac's other friend shouted before bursting into manical laughter.

"this'll prove you worty of being the air elemental captain!" Spyro Shouted.

then. Jet-Vac felt a hand on his shoulder "you can do it. I belive you can." a thickly accented voice followed. Jet-Vac could recognize that voice from a million miles away.

"Chill." Jet-Vac thought. He never knew what it was. but Chill always gave him a burst of confidence.

Jet-Vac stood at the edge of the Skyland. the crowd grew silent. then, Eon waved his staff and said. "Let the Air Element training session number 24... begin."

Jet-Vac mindlessly Leaped off the Skyland recieving a horrified gasp from the crowd then. in a matter of minutes. Jet-packed upward at a silght diagonal at maximun speed. he was like a rocket. then. after a minute. he angled himself so he'd fall right in the middle of the next Skyland and then started falling... and Falling. then he broke his fall and landed on his feet and then finished with a cheer of "no wings, no problem!" to signify a safe landing.

"don't get too cocky, bird brain." a drow spearman by the name of nothing but Willow appeared.  
Jet-Vac grumbled. Willow was a neutral. just like Brock. but she did'nt like him that much. "you might just be prophesized to death. like all heroes."

"leave, Willow. all the skylanders agreed we didnt want you here." Jet-Vac said calmly but you could tell there was an edge of anger in his voice.

Willow made a mock sad face. "awww! What a shame. I guess I'm the enemy now!" and she raised her spear...

Suddenly. a gigantic Ice block whisked quickly toward Willow. barely missing Jet-vac. the Ice blast hit Willow. trapping her in the frozen cube. then, Chill, Stealth Elf, and Camo stepped out from their hiding places. "Cubed." Chill said confidently.

then Wilow somehow shattered the Ice. "Bastards!" she screamed. she then requipped her spear to now be an axecutioner's weapon. a deadly axe. She threw it at Chill, but she quickly Deflected it with her sheild. Camo had bought some time to sneak up behind Willow. Shreiked "EAT MY MELONS!" then fired a whole group of exploding watermelons at the Shocked Drow's face.  
Jet-Vac just stared at all of them. they had Improved so much. most of his many quests where with Spyro, so he never got to see his good friens Improve.  
"Jet-Vac! look out!" Chill shreiked. Willow was sharp minded, so she noticed Jet-Vac's Innatentiveness. She threw her axe and it gave Jet-Vac a good blow to the arm. he dropped to his knees, clutching his arm in pain. blood was now all over his hand. not only had his friend Improved. but Willow had too. Jet-Vac toppled over and passed out...


	3. Chapter 3

Jet-Vac woke to a sudden searing pain from his arm. he got up, trying hard not to scream in agony. then looked at his arm, it was bandaged up but judging by the faint blood outlines around it he could tell it had been bleeding some. he then looked out the window. it was dark outside, so he could only assume it was night.

"What the hell where you thinking?! that Willow could've wiped your arm clean off." a voice sounded from the back of the room. that was Hex, she spends her night working in the infirmary (I just thought 'Infirmary' sounded a bit more... sophisticated than 'Hospital') which, In his theory, was probably what lead to her constant bad mood. "that Chill of yours came screaming the entire dictionary and when we found you your arm was just a bloody heap of feathers"

"that's nice to know." Jet-Vac said.

"man, Willow sure kicked your butt! you sure you don't need that strengthening potion." a new voice came from the cabninet followed by a fuzzy blue gremlin flying out of it. holding a purple potion in his hand.

"you're still here?" Hex said in annoyance as the gremlin landed flat on his face, pushed himself up then wiggling his long, rabbit like ears.

"Hey, Chill was talking to me you stalker! She said that-"

"Pop Fizz! I don't care what she said! we just need Jet-Vac to be healed!"

"oh! so It's him that matters!"

"uh, yeah. did you see his arm?"

"Is that your inner Chill speaking to you? are you in loooove?"

"I am not!"

Jet-Vac laughed, it was just so predictible to see the crazed blue gremlin and the grumpy elven scorceress argue like that. Hex and Pop Fizz Just stared at him. then they both continued arguing. eventually, Jet-Vac fell asleep.

Jet-Vac woke up once more in total darkness. "where am I?" he thougt. then a mytical voice spoke the words of a prophecy he never wanted to hear

"Wind and Water never got along but when Evil comes, Even life and death will unite, but opposite teams has always a heavy price."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: this part has nudity. if u don't want to read this part. skip to the Back to Jet-vac's POV on this same chapter**

"I know I had never shown true emotion." Chill mumbled her thick accent making even harder to understand, she then punched the wall in frusteration with her bare fist. "but that was torture!"

making a dent in the wall. then running and looking at her half dressed self in the mirror. "is this love?" although Chill would never admit it aloud, she really loved Jet-Vac. although, she always had that self doubt in her that he didn't like her. she then allowed a tear to drop from her eye, "or is it just that I'm... so pathetic!" she screamed before bursting into tears.

she threw herself on her bed. no, this was not the Chill she knew maybe she was just tired and stresed from all the fighting, she then groaned. the air conditioning apparently died out, so it was all hot out in Chill's room . She stripped down completely. spead out on her bed. legs crossed to keep herself from an urge to mastrubate (she had always been sexually weak, so whenever she felt the urge, she would cross her legs tight to keep herself from doing it, being naked was apparently her major cause) closed her eyes, then fell asleep...

she woke up with a shock, that prophecy...

suddenly, the door swinged open, Chill quickly got under the blankets in her bed. "Do you mind?!" She screamed.

"sorry, but Chill! Glumshanks is at the tower!" an elven ninja, luckly female, Screamed.

"what could he be up to?" Chill asked.

(back to Jet-Vac's POV!)

Jet-Vac sat down with the other air skylanders. all the Skylanders had gathered around to question Glumshanks. a Griffin trotted up to Jet-Vac.

"how's your arm doing?" the griffin asked.

"err... fine." Jet-Vac lied. now that he tought about it. his arm was hurting alot.

"are you sure?" the griffin asked again.

"Yes, Sonic Boom, Please. it hurts if you talk about it."

the dumbfouded griffin just stared at him for a while. then, she wordlessly walked off.

"Skylanders." Spyro said "today, Glumshanks appeared on this skyland, claiming he has turned good. we are going to do a little questioning. if he lies for one word." Spyro signaled for Stealth Elf and another elf, Flameslinger to walk in on either side of glumshanks with Electric tazers.

Jet-Vac winced. he had a terrible expirience with Electricity once. just remembering that moment made him feel the same, stiff, icky feeling of the electric charges running through him as he-

He was cut off by Spyro's loud voice as the questioning begun...

After the questioning was over. Sonic Boom told Jet-Vac that apparently Whirlwind, the Air Elemental captain. had called a meeting for the Air element.

"I just realized this, but isn't the Electic shock thing a bit harsh?" Whirlwind said.

"My fair Hybridess" Lightning Rod replied "you are too soft hearted. ater all. Lightning is... Macho!"

"oh please, and 'Rod the Bod' has not felt any pain in his entire life" Scratch, a fairly new member, shot back.

"the Lightning is my slave!" Lightning Rod replied.

"you said 'Friend' Yesterday." Jet-Vac grumbled.

"are you all right?" Whirlind asked. giving that awfully cute look that just lures you into her eyes and tells her excactly what she wants to hear.

Jet-Vac still looked away. "yeah, I'm fine."

"you just seem a bit... unlike yourself."

those words stuck with him as he left early from the pointless meeting.


End file.
